godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Alrik
"This time, Ghost of Sparta, I will have your head!" - The Barbarian King Alrik, better known as Barbarian King, was the leader of the Barbarian army and a strong warrior himself. He was killed by Kratos after Kratos gained the Blades of Chaos. He and his brutish army drove Kratos to beg Ares to save him, leading to the events of God of War. Battle Against the Spartans During his conquest, Kratos overcame his most powerful and ruthless opponents, until he met the Barbarians from the east, most likely Thracians. Even with the superior combat skills of the Spartans, the Barbarians numbered in the thousands. Kratos, gazing upon the massive army, realized this was not a winning fight. Alrik, The Leader began the battle by launching an arrow into the face of a single Spartan soldier. The furious Kratos called out to his men and led them into combat. His men were being led into a massacre. The Barbarians showed no mercy to the Spartans, leaving their dead bodies filling the battlefield. Even Kratos, who fought against Alrik himself, was no match for the wrath of this enemy. Standing atop a hill of dead bodies, he looked into the eyes of Alrik as he raised his large hammer to end Kratos’ life. Before Alrik could deliver the final blow to the young general, Kratos called upon Ares. Within moments the Barbarians were eliminated by the powers of the god of war. Men were split in half, bodies were burned alive, and Kratos was granted the Blades of Chaos, which he used to decapitate the Barbarian King. Alrik and his army fell to the Underworld, where it was thought they would remain forever. Return from the Underworld Alrik managed to battle his way through the guardians of the Underworld and rose again he was possibly helped by the Sisters of Fate to help them stop Kratos on his quest. He gained magical abilities and journeyed to the Island of Creation where he hoped, like others, he would change his fate. However, during his crossing through the Bog of the Forgotten, he was attacked by Kratos. The two ended up facing one another on a platform in the middle of the swamp. Alrik laughed as he gazed upon his greatest enemy. Feeling blessed by the gods, Alrik asked if Kratos remembered the day when both warriors’ lives were changed. Kratos claimed he would never forget that day, as he looked at Alrik’s scarred neck from what he had done. Alrik told Kratos that this time he would have his head, and attacked without delay. The souls of the dead were cast from the mighty hammer Alrik used in his fight against Kratos. Eventually, these Souls were absorbed by Alrik and he grew three times larger than Kratos. Ultimately, Kratos seized Alrik's hammer and used it to crush his head. Looking upon the corpse, the haunting memories came back once more. thumb|300px|rightPowers and Abilities Due to his size, Alrik always had great Super Strength. As weapons, he carried a gigantic war hammer, and a large battlebow. After returning from the Underworld, he gained the ability to summon his soldiers using his hammer. He could also absorb magical spirits and grow in size. The abilities seemed to come from the hammer itself. He also had the ability to teleport around through the ground and rode a giant undead horse. It is unknown where this horse came from (since he's never seen riding it in life) but it is likely it came from the darkest pits of the Underworld, as it has no visible skin and only its muscles and flames are showing. Trivia *In the comics, it is revealed that his first name is Alrik. It is also revealed that Alrik, who was The Barbarian Prince at the time, was the chosen champion of Hades in a bet between the Gods. Kratos, being Ares' choice, was the only other chosen champion mentioned by the other Gods involved so far. *Due to Hades' death in God of War III, Alrik could have possibly escaped the Underworld once more, along with all the other trapped souls. Related Pages *Barbarians *Barbarian Hammer *Barbarian King's Horse *Barbarian Mercenary Gallery Image:Barbarian_King.jpg|Barbarian King and horse concept art Image:Barbarian_King_2.jpg|Barbarian King concept art Barbarianhorse1.jpg|in-game footage showing the Barbarian on his demon steed Barbarianhorse2.jpg|in-game footage depicting the second encounter 2287kk6.jpg|The Barbarian King, having grown in size 6a00d83451597969e200e54f0e2e178833-640wi.jpg GOW 2 Kratos vs Barbarian King.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Undead Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War (Comics)